Mixtures of enantiomers are obtained, for instance, in reactions that do not, or only to a small extent, proceed stereoselectively and in reactions in which there is no complete inversion or retention. The physical properties of enantiomers, such as boiling point, melting point and the like, are the same, so that a mixture of enantiomers cannot be separated using the customary separation techniques. In one of the methods for the separation of mixtures of enantiomers, for instance racemic mixtures, an optically active resolving agent is used to convert both enantiomers into the corresponding diastereomers. As the physical properties of these diastereomers do differ, the diastereomers can, at any rate in principle, subsequently be separated by, for instance, crystallization or chromatography, both diastereomers being obtained in substantially chemically pure and optically enriched form. The diastereomer can in a third step again be separated into the corresponding, optically enriched enantiomer and the optically active resolving agent. Several processes and optically active resolving agents for the separation of enantiomers are, for instance, extensively described in "Stereochemistry of Organic Compounds" by E. L. Eliel and S. H. Wilen (Wiley Interscience, 1994).
However, it is common knowledge that finding the right resolving agent for the separation of mixtures of enantiomers by crystallization of a mixture of diastereomers is in practice a laborious and highly time-consuming process, for a correct choice of the resolving agent cannot in advance be made, not even when applying advanced techniques such as, for instance, computer simulations or X-ray diffraction, and thus has to be found by trial and error for each mixture of enantiomers anew. This implies that for the separation of enantiomers via diastereomers often many experiments have to be conducted, while the individual experiments may take a long time on account of tedious crystallization. Moreover, in not nearly all the cases is a suitable resolving agent found. It will therefore be clear that the search for a good resolving agent for the separation of mixtures of enantiomers of a compound and the conditions under which good results are obtained is a time-consuming matter and the chance of success is unpredictable.